


The Mastermind Is....

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mastermind AU, One Shot, POV Saihara Shuichi, mastermind kaede akamatsu, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A familiar laugh, a streak of blonde hair.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Mastermind Is....

A familiar laugh, a streak of blonde hair. Shuichi held onto the podium in front of him, his knuckles white against the cold blue metal. His heart was pounding, his mind scattered after finally putting together the pieces of who could possibly be behind this madness. Though, even though it all made sense, even though he had given his best argument, even he didn’t believe himself. He was looking at the ground, now blurry and cloudy because of the hot tears that spilled out of his eyes, refusing to look up, refusing to accept it. 

“The mastermind behind all of this…” The voice was familiar, too familiar. Shuichi wanted to scream and cry and cover his ears, drowning out her voice. Instead he slowly raised his head, still shaking. His hair was in his face now, he was a mess. Even through his tears, he recognized her. The silence was deafening, even though Shuichi felt like he could hear the screams of all his friends, dead. Reaching out to him, they were all so scared. None of them deserved this, none of them had deserved to feel so… hopeless, afraid of their fast approaching death. He could hear all of them, the cries for help and the painful screeches bouncing around his head as he looked up at her, the tears continuing to fall down his face. “It was me! Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Despair. Once known as the ever-so-boring Ultimate Pianist.” Kaede grinned. 

There she was, she was wearing a black, white, and red dress, similar to Monokuma’s color scheme. It was perfect for a ballroom, puffy and covered in lace and fancy designs. She wore high heels that made her taller and more intimidating than before, the black fabric covered in music sheet like patterns. Her face was half covered, the right side a mask of the dark half of Monokuma’s face. The part of her face that was exposed had heavy makeup, long eyelashes over bright red eyeshadow and dramatic eyeliner. Her lips a deep red, her teeth pearly white. Her arms were covered in lacy black gloves, covered in bracelets of all kinds. She had her arms extended outwards, standing on a platform above the rest of them, Monokuma at her side. 

For a moment, there was complete silence. Then a loud wail pierced the room. Himiko was holding on tight to her hat, tears spilling out her eyes much like Shuichii’s, but she was much louder. Her words were unintelligible through her crying, she sounded so desperate. Kaede didn’t even blink in her direction, instead her knife sharp gaze focused on Shuichi. The boy ignored her gaze, his tears now dried and a lump in his throat forming. He looked away, over at K1-B0, Kiibo. The robot stood still, staring up at the girl above them. His face showed no emotion other than utter disappointment. Shuichi kept his gaze trained on the other boy for a few moments before he gulped, and slowly met the mastermind’s gaze.


End file.
